Summer's Fuyu
by AngelCrepe
Summary: Morinozuka Takashi X OC. My version of whom Mori falls in love with. A Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

This occurs when Takashi and Mituskuni are around 12.

* * *

><p>The first time I met Morinozuka Takashi, it was the summer I turned 10.<p>

I'm Watanabe Marie Fuyu, half-Japanese, half-British. I have black hair and blue eyes, which are uncommon in Japanese people, but I have them, which makes me a specimen. When I was 10, it was my last few days in Japan. Stating next week, I'd move to London, where my mother is, to study there and hopefully take over the family business. I'll be honest, the only reason that I'd even gone out that summer-day was to experiece Tokyo for one last time before going to London forever.

I wandered the streets of Tokyo alone, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. I was short for my age, barely 140 cm. I walked around letting the sights and sounds of Tokyo sink in. That was when I bumped into someone. A rather large someone.

"Just because you're tall you can't bully the little people!" I declare, pointing at the perpetrator. The perp is tall with black hair and black eyes and is strangely expressionless.

"I'm sorry" he said, his voice lower than I expected it to be.

"It's my fault!" said a more cheerful voice. A blonde head popped up from behind the tall man's shoulder. The boy, who looked about my age and my height smiled at me.

"How about we buy you lunch as a 'sorry'?" The jumpy blonde asked. I shook my head.

"Fuyu doesn't talk to strangers!" I declare. The blonde boy grins and pulls out a white bunny.

"Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" he asks.

I frown, knowing full-well this is how kidnappers work.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni" he introduces "and we'll have lunch over there" he added, pointing to the lavish restaurant across the street.

"Fuyu doesn't talk to strangers" I repeat, a little less confidently.

"We won't hurt you" the tall man says. His eyes are sincere. I nod.

"Ok" I agree.

Lunch turns out to be dessert four times over and Mitsukuni and I devour the entire pastry table easily.

"What's your name?" I ask the tall man.

"I'm Morinozuka Takashi" he says. I grin.

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry you!" I inform him. Takashi smiles.

"Sure" he agrees.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

-It is common for children in Japan to address themselves by their names.

-Japanese people don't usually end-up having blue-eyes due to marrying foreigners, but the exotic factor does sound good, doesn't it?

Click the review button and leave your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

><p>"So, Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai's friend is returning from London?" the Hitachin twins ask in unison. Mitsukuni nods.<p>

"Yeah, although we haven't met in eight years" he admitted, "I wonder how Fuyu-chan is doing?" he thinks aloud.

"So, it's a girl?" Fujioka Haruhi asks.

The Host club members are gathered at Narita International Airport, waiting for the lond-lost, long-awaited friend to arrive.

"Takashi and I were in Junior High when we met her and I've kept in touch with her" Mitsukuni admitted.

"So, what does she look like?" Suou Tamaki asks.

"Last time I saw her, she was about this much" Takashi answered, holding up his hand to match Mitsukuni's height. The others frown and wonder if the girl might turn out to be like Mitsukuni: a little shorter than expected.

"Mitsukuni-san! Takashi-san" a girl's voice called, making them all turn. The girl with waist length black hair and a prim and proper blue sun dressed smiled as Mitsukuni waved back and Takashi raised his hand without much movement or reaction.

"She's cute" the twins chimed in unison. Watanabe Marie Fuyu had grown up pretty normal, even though she'd studied in London.

"Mitsukuni-san! How are you?" Fuyu asked, hugging him. Mitsukuni grinned and hugged her. Fuyu pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, you've grown up to become pretty, Fuyu-chan" Mitsukuni said. Fuyu blushed at him.

"Mitsukuni-san! You're always like this!" she said, shaking her head at him. Then, turning to Takashi, smiled.

"How are you?" she asked, standing in front of him, her head bowed down.

"Good" Takashi replied, "How are you?" he asked. Fuyu nodded.

"Good" she admitted and looked up with a smile.

"Fuyu-chan, these are the friends I e-mailed you about" Mitsukuni said, pulling her by the hand and introducing her to the others. As Mitsukuni gave the introductions, Fuyu's face turned from normal to bright red and a strange, yet adorable expression came on her face.

"Are you alright, Fuyu-san?" Haruhi asked, stepping forward. Fuyu shook her head and turned to Takashi. Takashi stared at her and then opened his arms wide. Fuyu jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his torso, her arms around his neck.

"I missed you" she admitted, tears streaming down her face, "I missed you every day, I thought about you everyday, I love you even now" she admitted.

"I know" Takashi said, his arms holding her up and close to himself.

The others watched with shock and open mouths as the drama unfolded. All except Mitsukuni, who smiled for his best friend's happiness and achievements.

"Let's leave them alone for some time" Mitsukuni decided, leading the others away from the madly-in-love couple.

"Do you still have that picture?" Fuyu asked in a whisper, once her tears ran dry.

"The one we took on that day" she asked again.

"I carry it everywhere" he admitted. Fuyu pulled away to smile at him.

"I'm sorry for crying" she said, looking him in the eye, "And for jumping into your arms like that"

"It's ok" he said, leaning forward and looking at her. Fuyu blushed at the proximity, as well as the way he was looking. She looked down.

"Fuyu" he called, making her look up. She blushed darker.

"Takashi" she said. Takashi smiled at her.

"Okari nasai" he said. Fuyu smiled, forgetting her embarrassment.

"Tadaima"

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Write to me to let me know!<p> 


End file.
